A Very Spongy Christmas
Creator:cosmobo Editor:cosmobo Program:nickelodeon nicktoons Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Grandma squarepants Margaret squarepants Harold squarepants Uncle sherm Gary Santa clause Transcript: (SpongeBobs horn goes off)(SpongeBob wakes up) SpongeBob:Gary do you know what day it is? Gary:meow SpongeBob:that's right Christmas Eve (SpongeBob runs down stairs) SpongeBob:Ive got some guest coming today (The doorbell rings) SpongeBob:Im coming (SpongeBob answers the door) Squidward:your snail has been in my garden again SpongeBob:oh ok do you know what day it is? Squidward:np SpongeBob:it's Christmas Eve Squidward:wow bye bye SpongeBob:oh squidward Im having a party can you see if you can (Squidward looks at his to do list) (The list says to do nothing) Squidward:oh sorry SpongeBob Im busy SpongeBob:ok bye (SpongeBob shuts the door) (The door shuts on squidwards face) Squidward:ow I hate christmas SpongeBob:ok Gary Im gonna get a tree for the presents to go under (The door knocks) (SpongeBob answers the door) Patrick:hi SpongeBob squidward told me you where having a party SpongeBob:yeah but Im going for a tree now (At the barg N mart) SpongeBob:wow I like this tree Patrick:ok we want this one Dennis:that will be 10 dollars sir SpongeBob:but I only have 5 dollars Dennis:well sorry kid bye SpongeBob:oh but can I have it please? Dennis:no Patrick:Ive got somewhere we can get a tree (In sandys treedome) SpongeBob:Patrick should we be doing this Patrick:oh come on what's the worst that could happen Sandy:uh what are you all doing here? SpongeBob:uh inventions for my Christmas party Patrick:I thought we where here to (SpongeBob puts his hand over patricks mouth) SpongeBob:to wish you a merry Christmas Sandy:well thanks SpongeBob merry Christmas? SpongeBob:uh merry Christmas sandy Sandy:I've got a present for you SpongeBob:oh thanks sandy I've got you something to Sandy:oh thanks SpongeBob SpongeBob:well bye sandy Sandy:uh SpongeBob I made this for you a super sonic spatula it has everything SpongeBob:ok I'm gonna get my tree now bye (SpongeBob and Patrick walk out of the treedome) (At bikini bottom mall) SpongeBob:ok Patrick I should find a tree here Pearl:oh hi SpongeBob are you looking for a tree? SpongeBob:yeah pearl do you know where one is? Pearl:well yes but I just bought it SpongeBob:uh do you know any other places that sell trees Pearl:uh no but I think my dad is selling them SpongeBob:oh mr krabs oh pearl I'm having a party can you see if you can come Pearl:uh ok then SpongeBob SpongeBob:great (SpongeBob and Patrick exit the mall) Pearl:ok girls we've got a party to go to (At mr krabs anchor house) Mr krabs:ok so that's the last 1 ok 10 trees for sale for high prices SpongeBob:uh hi mr krabs Mr krabs:oh SpongeBob me lad I told ya you had the day off SpongeBob:I want to buy a tree Mr krabs:ok how much money you got? SpongeBob:5 dollars Mr krabs:ok bye not enough SpongeBob:mr krabs you won't have to pay me for a year Mr krabs:uh still no SpongeBob:I'll work over time Mr krabs:you gotta do better than that me boy SpongeBob:uh I'll make posters of the krusty krab all over bikini bottom Mr krabs:ok even on the chum bucket? SpongeBob:yes Mr krabs:here you go (Mr krabs gives SpongeBob a tree) SpongeBob:thanks mr krabs can you get your boat out I mite need a ride home Mr krabs:ok me lad the old boat mobile (In mr krabs car on the way) SpongeBob:so Im having a christmas party and pearl said she might come Mr krabs:oh did she? SpongeBob:oh she was at the mall Mr krabs:oh ok me lad I might come SpongeBob:oh that's great Mr krabs:hey when you get home make some of them posters will ya SpongeBob:ok mr krabs Mr krabs:oh ok me lad on the chum bucket to (Mr krabs parks his car at conch street) Mr krabs:ok get out SpongeBob:ok mr krabs Mr krabs:hey you SpongeBobs friend you have to pay for the ride Patrick:uh ok (Patrick gives mr krabs a dirty lolliepop) Mr krabs:oh thanks what the? Patrick:bin saving it for a while Mr krabs:get out of me sight Patrick:uh ok bye SpongeBob:yes bye mr krabs (At the chum bucket) Plankton:oh Karen it's that time of the year again Karen:it's supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year Plankton:the only wonderful thing that will may happen this year is me getting the krabby patty for christmas Karen:oh I knew it Plankton:I mean Ive got you something realy nice Karen:is it the robot pet you got me all the years Plankton:you crushed that pet last year Karen:oh did I? Plankton:hmmm I could freeze mr krabs Karen:you have already done that Plankton:I could freeze the Krusty krab Karen:you did that to you got froze at the end and got eaten by mr krabs Plankton:oh yeah that makes me still shudder you don't want to know where I came out of Karen:I think I know Plankton:wait a minute Ive got an idea Karen:wow how many times have I heard that before Plankton:yeah yeah yeah I know it will work this time Karen:wow Ive heard that alot to (Plankton turns of Karen) Plankton:I don't need you anymore honey Ive got this plan all ready planed next stop the North Pole Im gonna gith santa a visit (At SpongeBobs house) SpongeBob:ok we have done with the posters now the party list Patrick:this is hard I need a break SpongeBob:oh sit on my sofa (Patrick goes to sleep on the sofa) SpongeBob:uh Patrick Patrick:zzzzzzzzzzzz SpongeBob:oh ok Ill make the party list ok bud ok some paper and a pen (On the tv) Talking fish head:and there has been reports that mr sheldon J plankton is gone SpongeBob:huh? Talking fish head:is he making a new plan?or is he just on a holiday? SpongeBob:plankton is gone uh oh! (Scene goes to plankton) Plankton:oh santa santa you never gave me that formula why Im coming for you now Fred rechid:hey arnt you that evil plankton? Plankton:uh ok bye (Plankton puts a net over Fred) Plankton:oh great this is great (At SpongeBobs house) SpongeBob:uh ok punch and that's it (Patrick wakes up) Patrick:did I miss anything? SpongeBob:no Im gonna get some jellyfish in a cup to put on the tree Patrick:oh ok can I come? SpongeBob:yeah Patrick sure Patrick:ok SpongeBob Ill come (At jellyfish fields) Patrick:oh this is fun SpongeBob:yeah but it's cold Patrick:oh it's not that cold (Patrick runs into an unknown item) Patrick:ow what's this? SpongeBob:I think it's huh Karen? (Patrick takes Karen out of the snow) Patrick:looks like she is dead SpongeBob:she needs to be turned on (SpongeBob turns on Karen) Computer:loading computer wife Patrick:SpongeBob Im scared Computer:computer wife load complete Karen:plankton? SpongeBob:Karen? Karen:oh it's you wheres plankton? Sponegbob:I don't know but we just found you here dumped Karen:he did it again!? SpongeBob:what? Karen:he turned me off SpongeBob:that's not right do you know where plankton is? Karen:no but I do have something that may help this is a video I must of took of him when he was going (On the video) Plankton:I don't need you anymore honey Ive got this plan all ready planed next stop the North Pole Im gonna gith santa a visit (Back to SpongeBob) SpongeBob:oh no but I don't know where the noth pole is Karen:here's a map (Karen gives SpongeBob the map) (SpongeBob and Patrick open the map) Patrick:hey what are all these squiggly lines doing on it? Karen:that's the roads you might need some sort of transport to get there SpongeBob:I don't have a licence Patrick:I don't have a car or a licence to Karen:oh well uh I can't help you (Karen goes away) SpongeBob:well uh Patrick I guess we have to save Christmas some how Patrick:oh well I guess it is (At the chum bucket) Karen:hmmm maybe I should help no Karen he froze you yes but he will stop complaining about that formula ok I'm with you (Outside of the krusty krab) SpongeBob:ok Patrick the patty wagon number 2 Patrick:can I eat it this time? SpongeBob:no Patrick you can't eat the patty wagon (SpongeBob try's to open the krusty krab doors) SpongeBob:there locked Patrick:oh no SpongeBob:oh we can smash through the windows Patrick:oh this is gonna be smart (Patrick runs through the window) SpongeBob:Patrick are you ok? Patrick:yeah (In the krusty krab kitchen) SpongeBob:wait a minute Patrick:what is it? SpongeBob:the patty wagon is in the krusty krab 2 Patrick:but mr krabs destroyed that place SpongeBob:he did (At where the krusty krab used to be) SpongeBob:so it's gone Patrick:yeah sure is Mr krabs:SpongeBob me boy? SpongeBob:mr krabs? Mr krabs:I was out walking me snail SpongeBob:yeah what did you do to the patty wagon? Mr krabs:the patty wagon? SpongeBob:yeah we need it really badly Mr krabs:well you can't have it I sold it SpongeBob:oh so what am I going to do? Mr krabs:I dont know but something may be better in the snow SpongeBob:what? Mr krabs:that sleigh of yours you did in that race remember with the snow molask SpongeBob:oh yeah bye mr krabs (In SpongeBobs house garage) SpongeBob:here it is pat(takes the sleigh out of a box)wow now we only need someone to carry it Gary:meow SpongeBob:Gary! Patrick:wait SpongeBob the sled got burnt SpongeBob:I did show you new one Patrick Patrick:oh I forget Sponegbob:wait how are we going to get out of the sea Patrick:wait I have an idea bubbles SpongeBob:great lets go and save christmas! Patrick:whoo hoo! (In the chum bucket lair) Karen:so how's my little honey doing on his quest? Plankton:well Karen Ive found some elfs and elf napped them say hello elf Elf#1:help me! Elf#2:you are being a very noty boy Plankton:be quiet or I will destroy you and santa for good Karen:uh oh it just looks like SpongeBob and Patrick are coming to stop you Plankton:oh realy well Ive got it all planned do you not think I knew they where gonna come? Just wait spongeboob just you wait (In SpongeBobs sleigh) SpongeBob:well pat were out of the sea now and I can see snow alot of snow to many snow! (The snow pops the bubble) SpongeBob:uh oh! (The sleigh falls and floats in the sea) Patrick:oh come on now! SpongeBob:it looks like we are stuck Patrick:wait! (Patrick gets his phone out) Sponegbob:good one Patrick call in back up Patrick:hey mario SpongeBob:mario? Patrick:yeah mario SpongeBobs here to yeah thanks come as soon as you can SpongeBob:good one pat Mario:uh pat we've run out of your favourite pizza SpongeBob:wait pizza patrick! Category:Christmas Specials Category:Under Construction Category:Candidates For Recycling